User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
If you are wondering what happened to my talk page, I have archived it. If for some reason you want to review my archives, click here. Welcome to my talk page. Here are the rules: *No flaming, cursing or any other form of hatred. *Don't come here thinking you know moar than I do, because you don't. *Do not act like an incompetent troll and talk about my friends. This will result in a block. *Have fun. Re:Concerned When your talk page gets big, sometimes browsers have trouble editing it. Also it slows edits down. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :I told you, I was here longer than you. I saw that you had sysop a while ago, when I didn't know much about you, 'crat is one step up. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC) SURPRISE Hey,Blue NinjaK,I have a gift for all your hard work!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_A9bpoItvqE User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Here... I don't care about my behavior. But on Smashwiki, it seems after you and KP were banned, the sysops acted differently. They do as much(although they didn't do much anyway), but stil, its kinda weird. But anyways, here, I don't mean srs bsns. this is where I talk to people for fun.O, Mighty 21:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Blue Ninjakoopa, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 22:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :That file (MediaWiki:Pagetitle) controls the text that appears in the browser's page title bar. It also contributes to how well the wiki appears on search engine results (ie. Google). In order to help bring in even more visitors to the Kirby Wiki, I looked at the main page to try to determine the best words to include in the file, that would be terms that people might enter into a search engine. Feel free to replace and/or add words to the file as you see fit. Let me know if you have any further questions. JoePlay (talk) 23:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) HAI AFTER BURNING MY EYES OUT WITH BOILING LEMON JUICE AFTER VIEWING THAT VIDEO ABOVE, Thriller wants us to play around on Wifi in 30 minuites. From when I posted this, anyways. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 03:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) More stuff Did you ever fix the whole spoiler thing? Or the new logo thing? Just wondering, because those two should be at the top of our 'to do' lists. I would do them both, but I have no idea how to address either of them.. -EmptyStar :Awesome. The spoiler thing looks so much better now! One more thing though, do you think you can put the same image of Kirby and Dedede on the right side of the warning too? -EmptyStar Thanks. I just looked at it though, and it doesn't fit on the line, haha. Should we just keep the one or just drop the both? -EmptyStar I just uploaded a cute meta knight image.MetaKnight*Metroid 22:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC)User:MetaKnight*Metroid ::Back to the spoiler thing, I can try my best to make it fit. If it's as simple as it being to wide, I can simply just remove the star rod. If not, I might have to resize it. Regardless, I'll have it done by ht end of the week. -EmptyStar : Like it? If worse comes to worse we may still have to resize it. But for now try this. -EmptyStar ::Did you see if it worked yet? -EmptyStar :I was just wondering if we could merge all of the SSB characters into one big page. It could include a brief bit of info about them and their moves. That way we wouldn't have the pages with like no info on them (ex. wario), haha. Also did you see if the new image for the spoilers worked? -EmptyStar ::Ah, that's good. Do you think you can add the new pic to the spoiler template? Once again, I would, but I have no idea how to, haha. Also, We're going to have to restore the Diddy Kong page soon because we aren't going to merge the SSB characters. -EmptyStar ::: This one. I already know it works, we just need to actually add it to actual template. Because right now the one we're using doesn't fit on the one line. -EmptyStar :You are, I have no idea how to do it myself. Sorry. -EmptyStar Follow up Hey BN. Since we talked about the MediaWiki:Pagetitle change I made, I wanted to give you a heads up about the newest edit I made. After discussing it with a couple other Wikia staff members who have experience with search engine optimization, we decided that the original idea wasn't the best way, and that going with "_____ Wiki - your guide to everything _____" is a better method. So that's the reason for the additional edit I made. Just wanted to let you know. JoePlay (talk) 18:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Relax, I ain't leaving. Oh, and by the way, my bro got a Smasher name, N619. One more thing: Toga is Masterman from SmashWiki. MarioGalaxy {talk} 20:41, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Did the name give it away? Or did you read the AD article? Anyway, sorry that it took me too long to respond. My dad had me go out (Halloween, you get it) with N619 and my baby brother. Anyway, I'll try and talk to you later. MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Nobody really. My dad bought me a pirate skeleton mask, and the mouth moves when you talk (I had one like it last year, but I couldn't find it). Anyway, I wore my Grim Reaper robe from last year. So, I was basically some Pirate Reaper or something. MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Technique? You mean the 619? MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Heh. Man, my brother would probably be excited to hear that from you. He can't hit that on me anymore, since I can counter it (he actually named it the "fun combo" before he changed names; it was sad). Anyway, Toga is Masterman from SmashWiki. He has an okay Wolf, although sometimes he SD's himself with other characters. MarioGalaxy {talk} 02:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, my bro's asleep right now, so he doesn't know about this conversation. So technically, he still hates you (although I hate him and vice versa, we're still a good tag-team). He'll probably stop hating you when I tell him this, although you using Command Fox didn't help much. Anyway, yeah, I spike whenever I set up the opponent. When do you think we can Brawl each other 1-on-1 with Falco (by the way, how come you use Dark Falco?)? I've yet to see yours in 1-on-1 action. I'm free tomorrow (it's the weekend). MarioGalaxy {talk} 03:10, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I get what you mean, but I mean Command Fox as in that it appeared in Star Fox Command (the game and the commercial for it). Anyway, yeah, that's what I meant, Falco vs. Falco. I actually use Falco when I saw MALR (the guy from YouTube) use it. I figured you can be identified by your character's appearance (although not like in Halo 3), and I stuck to it since. I also do it with Wolf. MarioGalaxy {talk} 03:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Slight mispelling on MALR's name. Anyway, no, I don't have one. Shippiddge did a similar video of Snakes on A Plane with Dark Fox. MarioGalaxy {talk} 03:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yo BNK, are you there? We can brawl now if you're free. MarioGalaxy {talk} 15:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Um, this is on a different subject, but were you really born on July 6? MarioGalaxy {talk} 15:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No, of course not! The thing is, I was born on July 6 too (not the same year, though)! MarioGalaxy {talk} 16:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hey BNK, sorry that I left. I had to eat lunch. I think that's enough brawling for me for the time being (which would be an hour or two). Anyway, I'll see if I can brawl you later. MarioGalaxy {talk} 18:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Why take out SmoreKing? MarioGalaxy {talk} 19:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) OK. Too bad, though. MarioGalaxy {talk} 19:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I still am. By the way, do you mind if I put that you're in the AD on your smasherbeta? MarioGalaxy {talk} 19:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Done. MarioGalaxy {talk} 19:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) This should be interesting. You mind explaining this to me? SmoreKing wrote on his User page that he and you just founded this Wiki. You re-''affiliated with him? Heh. If you are, I can put him back on your list if you want. 'MarioGalaxy' {talk} 23:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, that was quick. 'MarioGalaxy' {talk} 00:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) My User Page Sorry about the other Wiki on my page (refering to ''Skies of Arcadia). I was just trying to get the word out. I'll remove it if you'd like. And did I encourage people to leave just because I said that? Really? That's not what I meant at all, sorry if that's what it seemed like. And I CERTAINLY do NOT wat to be a troll! I just said that stuff about Kirbypedia because one member over there spewed hatred about this site just because someone copied their Rick the Hamster article (yet not their Chu Chu article for some reason). But whatever, sorry for the whole impression. - BattleFranky202 12:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Me I don't have wifi yet, and yes I DO contribute to the wiki. I hope you realize that. ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just DIE!!!) 17:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) We're still friends, we talk on Proboards. Also, I'm sorry if I'm ignoring you. It's just that I have a LOT of stuff to do, as my house really needs some work, an I have to do the work >:( ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just DIE!!!) 17:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Image format I have another problem. I've found the sprite sheets for KSSU and I'm uploading them now, but I've ran into a snag. No matter how I save each sprite, it's doomed to loose color. The first one I uploaded, the rose one, came out perfectly, but then it all went downhill from there. The Mad Apple one is discolored, as is the Galbel one. So, I've uploaded two Galbel images- one gif and one jpeg. The gif is very discolored, and the jpeg is slightly more colorful but much more pixelated. So, which should we use? -EmptyStar :Actually, the gif one is actually much more miscolored than the jpeg one, as Galbels are bright yellow in-game. But yeah, I see what you're saying in terms of clarity. -EmptyStar ::I have no idea how, but I was able to find a way to keep the color in them. Be expecting more sprites for other KSSU stuff. Unfortunately, the people ripping them have yet to do the ones that we're missing like the revenge bosses and so on.. -EmptyStar :::The Spriters Resource. The site hasn't updated in quite a while, so I had to navigate to the KSSU page in their forums. -EmptyStar Haha, the person heading the KSSU sprite project, Drshnaps, is an avid Kirby fan. I wish he'd join the Wiki, but I doubt he ever would. I have no way to contact him, either. Oh and remeber how I said I was going to make pages for each KCC stage page? Yeah, we have to talk about that, because I just reached a standstill.-EmptyStar :Uhh.. yeah, more on that. I originally decided to create a page for each of the KCC stages to showcase their cool backgrounds. What I didn't know is that the backgrounds were re-used in the stages just like them So Ghost Ground and Dreamy Darkness have like the same ones. Not only that, but I have no idea which one go with each one. I may have to watch gameplay vids on youtube to get a sense of which goes where, but I'm still quite stuck. Any advice? -EmptyStar :Alright. I found a way to incorporate all images without repeating any background image. I found a good place to get screenshots of nearly each "type" of level\stage. I can use an image on the bottom screen of dual-screen, and use an accompanying background image. For the stages/levels that DON'T have a screenshot I can use two different background images. If there is a shortage of background images for the level type I can then use entire dual screen pic. I know it's hard to understand, but it''l become clear once I do more. -EmptyStar :Fine with me. One thing though, where exactly should I be redirecting too? The SSB series page? Also, I'll be working more on the levels (mainly NiD, KSSU, KCC, and KSS) once Kirby111 gets me the other Ice Island pic. Also, I'm currently waiting on a few more pics for two Demon Beasts (Crab and Chuckie) so expect to see those by the end of the week. -EmptyStar Excuse me? This is the Kirby wiki, not the Smash Bros wiki. The Smash Bros stuff shouldn't be here unless it's Kirby related. Wikiar 01:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Getting back to this, I really think you should rethink his ban. I mean, it was totally justified, but a week is a bit long, maybe 2/3 days instead? Also, we all need to come to an agreement concerning these SSB articles because lets all be honest here- none of us can spare any time to write 5000 word articles on pages that won't be top content here. -EmptyStar ::Alright. Also, what should we do about the SSB pages? I mean just look at 'Wario'. Also, I've been uploading more sprites. This time I have to work on Photoshop to extract the sprites, so they'll be uploaded much less frequently now (and as jpegs, too. Yay!). Right now I'll be uploading the Computer Virus bosses. -EmptyStar Warnings You need to give someone warnings before you ban them. Otherwise, we would barely have any users. I looked at the edits, and you posted the warning, he didn't continue, and then you banned him. That's completly wrong. Most people don't know that, and that's no reason to ban someone. User:Max2 RE: Super Smash Bros Yes, I know Masahiro Sakurai is the primary creator of Kirby and director of the Smash Bros games , but to suggest Super Smash Bros (Brawl, mostly) is strongly related to the Kirby series is like counting a Mario Party game as part of the Super Mario canon. But since the general consensus amongst the ruling elite is final, it is a decision I must respect. Wikiar 07:12, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Cheez RfA I thought you were Caf for a second (your new sig, plus he supported me). Your block ends today, I believe. If not, copy and paste onto your smash wiki talk page. I've already got one supporter who did it like that, and CH doesn't seem to mind, but he probably will if I'm getting support out of another wiki (even of it's you. Thank you! Cheezperson {talk} ' 05:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) My reply Here. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:52, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna have that brawl? 1-on-1, Falco vs Falco, 2 out of 3? My bro wants to join after the 2nd or 3rd (depending on number of wins). 'MarioGalaxy' {talk} 23:33, 8 November 2008 (UTC) MK images Pal, you gotta know, you can only use game images for theses wikias. It is the same for SmashWiki, Mortal Kombat wikia, and even Patapon wikia. You may be sysop but the rules still apply here.--Oxico 02:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Not if I befriend you with my "FRIENDSHIP" first. Are those images from like the gaming manual? I haven't seen their likes in the Squeek Squad manual. --Oxico 11:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) KSSU images. Someone at the KRR forums found them on the official Japanese site. -EmptyStar :I've got it. There's quite a bit left, but I can upload the rest right now. -EmptyStar ::Honestly, there's not a lot left, but feel free to get the remaining few. http://kirby.classicgaming.gamespy.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=238292 -EmptyStar Hello there, Leonardo. I remember you from the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. --Uncle Bill 16:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Yo BNK, I see you online. Who you brawling? Anyway, want to brawl? Masterman says he's coming online too. MarioGalaxy {talk} 21:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, and C. Hawk shortened your ban to 20 days, but I forget when he did. Still, it's better than 3 months. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) You think I'm hunting you? Sorry man, but don't you notice me waiting on the sidelines, trying to get between you two at the right times? Besides, I've been losing a lot of matches lately, and my 3 day (Fri, Sat, Mon) losing streak ended on Monday. I think my stress from school (exams start Tuesday) is hindering my gameplay. Anyway, I ain't hunting you. Now I know why you're ranked higher than me in the AD! You're definitely better. Well, leave a reply when you have time during our brawls with Masterman and Gargomon. Oh, and you're brawling my brother on the Pikmin stage right now. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:41, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I figured it was Gargomon. Man, does he have any idea how to brawl? I mean, you know when we were on Green Greens? I was trying to KO you so we could have a chance in Sudden Death, but he kept throwing the turnips like it was his stupid strategy! Yeah, I had no idea he was this bad. This was my first time brawling him. Next time, he ain't playing. Anyway, good luck in the brawls. MarioGalaxy {talk} 23:12, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Thanx:) For bein the first to talk 2 meh on Kirby wiki...(feels good to be here!)[[user:MJ the 63N!E|'Μ'ℑ''' '''(6∃ℵΐέ)]] {t@LK} 00:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) .........did u happen to edit my userpage?? If so, ITS AWESOME!! lol [[user:MJ the 63N!E|'Μ'ℑ''' '''(6∃ℵΐέ)]] {t@LK} 00:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) More organization issues There's a problem with some of the larger galleries. Take Rocky for example. His gallery is so long that it extends far off the margin of the page. Is there any way to fix that? Like after having 3 images the fourth goes to the next row? That way t wouldn't cross over into the pink side of the page. I'll tell you the next order of business after we sort this out first. -EmptyStar Block on SmashWiki! I've been blocked there! Check here, it should summarize it. MarioGalaxy {talk} 17:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry man, I got unblocked a few minutes ago by Uberfuzzy. I told Charitwo at Central Wikia, and he got Uberfuzzy to check it out. Uberfuzzy unblocked me, and his reason said something about a server glitch. Anyway, it was C. Hawk. He was blocking Squallinoa, and he used autoblock. Unfortunately, I was caught in it, with the server saying I had the same IP address. MarioGalaxy {talk} 18:30, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Anyway, now that the fiasco is over, my bro is kind of bored. Do you mind brawling him? It'll be in my room, but I'll be doing homework, but I can still watch and use the laptop at the same time. MarioGalaxy {talk} 18:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Vandal I just like pointing out contradictions really. - Hatake91 20:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC)